Buried Alive (Song)
Buried Alive is the fourth and final single from American heavy metal band Avenged Sevenfold's fifth album Nightmare. In September 2011, the band announced plans for a music video for this single. They tried to get Rob Zombie to direct the video, but he declined due to being focused on another project. The band did not announce any other plan for a music video for the song. The single was released the September 20, 2011, although the lyric video for it had been already released on July 17, 2010 in the official band's YouTube channel. The lyric video has gotten 8.6 million views as of March 21, 2015. The "Buried Alive tour" (the promotion tour for Nightmare) takes its name from this song. In 2014, a demo for the song leaked. The demo features The Rev on lead vocals and some different lyrics, as well as some breaks where M. Shadows sang in the original. The demo was probably an early version of the song written by The Rev solely, before M. Shadows finished it for Nightmare. Lyrics (Radio Edited): Take the time just to listen When the voices screaming are much too loud, Take a look in the distance, Try and see it all, Chances are that ya might find, That we share a common discomfort now I feel I'm walking a fine line Tell me only if it's real Still I'm on my way, On and on it goes, Vacant hope to take Hey - I can't live in here for another day Darkness has kept the light concealed Grim as ever Hold on to faith as I dig another grave Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel Real as ever And it seems I've been buried alive I walk the fields through the fire, Taking steps until I found solid ground Followed dreams reaching higher Couldn't survive the fall Much has changed since the last time And I feel a little less certain now You know I jumped at the first sign Tell me only if it's real Memories seem to fade On and on it goes Wash my view away Hey - I can't live in here for another day Darkness has kept the light concealed Grim as ever Hold on to faith as I dig another grave Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel Real as ever And I'm chained like a slave, trapped in the dark Slammed all the locks, death calls my name And it seems I've been buried alive Take you down now, burn it all out Throw you all around, get your CENSORED HANDS OFF ME! What's it feel like? Took the wrong route Watch it fall apart now you're knockin' AT THE WRONG GATE! For you to pay the toll, a price for you alone The only deal you'll find, I'll gladly take your soul While it seems sick, sober up quick Psycho lunatic crushing you with HANDS OF FATE! Shame to find out, when it's too late But you're all the same Trapped inside INFERNO AWAITS! Evil thoughts can hide, I'll help release the mind I'll peel away the skin, release the dark within This is now your life Strike you from the light This is now your life Die, buried alive This is now your life (what's it feel like) Strike you from the light (let me take in your soul) This is now your life (what's it feel like) Die, buried alive (let me take in your soul) This is now your life Die, buried alive! Category:Songs Category:Singles